


Behind Closed Door

by cosmochiatto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, this is 2.9k words of pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmochiatto/pseuds/cosmochiatto
Summary: Behind the close door, it is Jaehyun that going into subspace, the alpha, that loves knowing Doyoung enjoys taking control and using him, likes the feeling of being useful for his omega.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Behind Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> thank you jen, for the prompt. I can't help but immediately write it :D
> 
> happy reading!^^

The only thing that Jaehyun loves more than Doyoung, his omega mate slash roommate, thoroughly licking him out is the enthusiasm with which the omega applies himself to the task. Like everything else, Doyoung does it with razor-sharp intensity, all of his focus narrowed down to nothing but Jaehyun.

Really, they had started out tentative, dancing around each other like they’re afraid if they get too close, they can’t never had enough of each other. But, surprisingly they did get closer together after one forced night out when they got sexiled by their other roomates Johnny and Taeyong. After spending some times together, not long after that, they decided to be mates.

They looked like any other alpha omega mates, with the way Jaehyun is bulky and had more muscles where Doyoung is more leaner and delicate. But little did those people know, behind the close door, it is Jaehyun that going into subspace, the alpha, that loves to get off of Doyoung degrading him, telling him he’s nothing but a dumb little hole to fuck with stupid, useless big cock that now leaking precome on his stomach, neglected.

“It is such a shame alpha,” Doyoung says as he runs his fingers over the insides of Jaehyun’s creamy smooth thighs, “that you’ve got such a big cock but can’t even fuck me properly.”

The whimper escapes his pink lips, “You’re right Doyoungie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t fuck you good enough, please don’t be mad-” Jaehyun started to babble mindlessly

Doyoung hummed, teeth keep bumping along Jaehyun’s skin, just teasing, across the gentle glide of Jaehyun’s collarbone, down a pectoral to one nipple and then the other, making Jaehyun whine low in his throat, and push his hips out to meet Doyoung’s. It gaves electric tingles all over his body, like he’ll be burned in the wake, a lightning victim.

“I told you to stay still, but you’re being bad aren’t you? Onto your hands and knees.” His voice is a soft rumble, but it still holds an edge of steel to it, and he doesn’t have to be loud to communicate to Jaehyun that he wants to be obeyed.

“I’m a bad alpha, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said as he scrambles to roll over onto his stomach, pressing up onto his hands and knees. He receives a stinging smack to his right cheeks. Jaehyun bites out a gasp and rocks forward, cheeks burning red from the slap. Behind him, Doyoung smoothing his palms over Jaehyun’s ass, and smacked again and again. He lost count now that his ass is glowing pink and warm to the touch.

“That’s your punishment for disobeying my words, and now do you smell that? You’re making me soaked wet down there. Though if you’re being a good boy, I will reward you tonight by eating me out after I’m done fucking you. Do you understand, alpha?” Doyoung whispered nibbled his ear, right where his weakest spot.

Jaehyun moaned in pleasure and gave a small nod to his mate.

“Good. Now roll over.” The warmth on his back disappeared as Jaehyun rolled over to his back. “I’m gonna strap you to the bed, so your hands won’t try to get in to my hole like you always do. Be a good boy this time.” Doyoung said as he rummages through the drawer.

Jaehyun looked at his mate, Doyoung is so beautiful standing there naked with slick trickling down the insides of his thighs. Jaehyun groaned as he slowly stroked his painfully hard cock, “You smell so good Doyoungie, let me taste it. Please?”

When Doyoung returns, Jaehyun is spread out on the bed like a lithe and handsome prince, cock in hand, just the bare beginnings of a knot swelling at it’s base. Doyoung’s mouth actually waters at the sight. The bed dipped as Doyoung started to strap both Jaehyun’s hands to the bedpost.

“I know I smell good, taste even better. But since you asked so nicely, yes you can, after I’m done with you.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll be good for you.” He whispers, staring down through half-lidded eyes, hazy with naked desire.

Doyoung leans down to kiss him, which Jaehyun instantly reciprocate. Giving up the dominance, pliant under his omega’s touch. Moving back down Jaehyun’s body, Doyoung pushes Jaehyun’s leg further apart, dragging his tongue along the hard muscles and nipping gently at his soft inner thighs.

He presses a wet kiss to the head of Jaehyun’s cock, precome-slick and throbbing, but otherwise bypasses it, ignoring Jaehyun’s choked protest. He jolted in surprise and moaned when a cold fingers coated in lube breached his puckered hole without warning.

“Fuck,” He panted “Warn a guy would you?”

Doyoung chuckles. “I thought you like it rough, don’t you?”

“Doyoung, please plea-” He choked another sobs when Doyoung fingers finds the spot he’s been looking for inside Jaehyun.

Jaehyun groans and presses his face into Doyoung’s neck when the omega start kissing and licking and whispering filthy temptation in Jaehyun’s ear. It gets to him enough that two fingers slide into Jaehyun and stroke in and out, easy as anything. The third one makes Jaehyun nipping at the bite mark on Doyoung’s neck, sucking in a quick breath.

“Such a needy cockslut, an alpha who loves getting fucked, you should be ashamed of yourself Jaehyunie.”

He must looked completely wrecked, his hair is a mess, flush high on his cheekbones, lips kiss-swollen. “Please,” Jaehyun murmurs against Doyoung’s mouth, “fuck me.”

“You’re so impatient.” Doyoung says as he slowly withdraws his arm, and Jaehyun settles back with both arm restricted, spreading his legs wider. “Look at you, so ready for me. I’ll fuck you so good, so hard, and nice. You’ll like that right? And then take a note to properly fuck me next time, alpha.”

Doyoung lined up and pressed just the head inside his rim, his hands running lovingly up and down Jaehyun’s side. The head of Doyoung’s cock nudges at his hole, and with one smooth long thrust, he slammed home.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun swore as Doyoung set a punishing rhythm, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise, balls slapping against his ass on every thrust. He felt full to bursting, hot shocks of pleasure curling at the base of his spine.

Doyoung sets a hard and fast pace, giving just what Jaehyun wants, Doyoung’s cock to be buried to the hilt inside his ass and grinds into the alpha beneath him. Reshaping the walls inside him.

Every time Doyoung thrust, makes cock dive as deep as it can into Jaehyun, the younger male moaned. Doyoung's hot prick fills him up so good, touches his prostate every few thrust. Doyoung mutters things, things that makes Jaehyun hot, when this happens. More dirty, filthy words that make Jaehyun blush. “Touched your good spot didn’t I?” “That spot up your tight little ass proves that you were meant to take cock, hmm?”

“Please, please, Doyoungie.”

Jaehyun cried out as the omega changed his angle and drilled into his prostate over and over again, making him see stars. His cock hung heavy between his legs, the base start to form a knot. Doyoung growled, “No, don’t you dare to come now. Take responsibility of what you’ve done to me, I want you to come in me and knot me.”

Jaehyun whimpered, he was so close to his own orgasm and unconsciously clenching tight around Doyoung’s cock. He thrust harder, balls slapping against his ass, gasping, voice wrecked. “You little shit, I’m gonna come.”

“Come inside me, baby.”

Doyoung lasted only a few more thrust and he was coming with a long moan, spilling his hot cum into Jaehyun’s ass.

Collecting his breath, “Wait a moment.” He murmurs on Jaehyun’s chest and kisses somewhere above his collarbone.

“Take your time, baby.”

Doyoung whined, and hide his face on Jaehyun’s neck. “You make me dripping wet all over the bed now, I hate you.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “I know, we can always change the sheets. So, are you gonna give my rewards now that I’m a good boy?” he purred and turned his his face to kiss Doyoung’s forehead.

Doyoung hummed, and slid out of his ass with a pop. He grinned as he climbs on top of him and straddles Jaehyun hips, positioning right on his painfully hard cock, not fully slipped inside his drenched hole. “Aw look at you, begging for my hole right after I fucked you already.” He stroking Jaehyun’s hair and rubbing a hand over his jaw softly and smiled.

Jaehyun growls in response. “I’ll fuck you so good, baby, so hard and nice and knot you. You’ll like that right?”

Doyoung arched an eyebrow, “Hmm.. Hard to do when you’re being tied down, don’t you think? You can breed me up, put your pup inside me, but I’m the one taking the charge.” He purrs lowly, dipping down to suck on his nipples.

“Y-yeah, okay. You are in charge baby.” Jaehyun stutters, looking up into Doyoung’s almond shaped eyes, “Your cum is leaking out my ass, hurry up.”

This, apparently, is the right thing to say, because Doyoung is growling and he tilts Jaehyun’s chin up with his fingers, attacking his mouth immediately. Jaehyun, who’s naturally the dominant one in the relationship oustside the bedroom door, tries to take hold of the kiss, but Doyoung growls again, pulling away and staring sternly at Jaehyun. The younger male looks down, averting his eyes. A submissive act, no doubt. Doyoung likes this, a lot.

The way that Doyoung is taking charge, when it should be him, excites Jaehyun. “Doyoung, baby. P-please, it hurts. Come on, please.”

The older man moves until is hole lines up with Jaehyun’s cock and then Doyoung is sinking down on Jaehyun’s fat cock. He is huge, and after all this time it still makes Doyoung’s mind spin. Even slick and open, the stretch is painful yet it mixed in pleasure. After a small moment the two take time to catch their breaths, Doyoung is moving, griping Jaehyun’s shoulder to steady himself and start moving up and down on his cock steadily.

“S-so good,” Jaehyun grunted, “Taking my cock so well like a good little omega. Meant for it. Meant to take my cock.”

“Aww, is my alpha trying to dirty talk me?” He smirked and clenched his hole purposely that makes Jaehyun cried out. He ground back harder as Jaehyun’s knot began to swell, catching the rim with every pass. “Are you going to knot me, Jaehyunie? Going to-” he stutters, “going to tie us together and fill me up with your cum?”

Jaehyun growled, “You’re mine. Mine. Gonna breed you, belly round full of my pups.”

Doyoung huffed in amusement and leaned down to whisper on his ear, “I’m not on birth control, so do it alpha.”

The range of emotions that wash over Jaehyun as he rides the wave of pleasure are crazy. Everytime Doyoung sinking down, cock slapping on his stomach, he likes it. He likes every single thing about Doyoung. He likes being called dirty. He likes knowing that Doyoung enjoys using him, likes the feeling of being useful for his omega.

Doyoung bounce up and down, impales himself on Jaehyun’s cock. The steady pace he set is no longer there when he felt the stinging pleasure on his spine. His muscles clenched tight around Jaehyun. His knot locked in, seeking his release. Jaehyun lasted only a few more thrusts and he was coming with a long moan.

Doyoung feels the hot come splash his insides, feels his ass automatically milk Jaehyun of everything he’s worth as he comes too. Honey scented slick all over the place. Too many feelings, too many emotions all at once, like being shifted, his cockiness disappear and Doyoung sniffled, eyes watery, “I can’t- It’s too much.”

Understand what his omega needed, with a soft voice, he commands, “Untie me sweetheart.”

The omega scrambles to free Jaehyun’s wrist that was strapped to the bedpost. The alpha immediately shifted upright, hold his omega and rubbed his back. He start to kiss Doyoung’s neck, and pepper him with kisses all over his face, and lastly kisses his lips, slowly but full of emotions.

Doyoung feels soft hands rub his tummy, but he can’t pay attention to that. All he can think about is the come filling him up, drowning him from the inside. Mind wandering that he might finally have Jaehyun’s pup inside his belly.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said softly, wiped back his omega sweaty bangs on his forehead, “you okay, baby?”

Doyoung nodded, hiding his face on Jaehyun neck and nosed his scent gland.

“It’s just,” He said, “I’m off birth control, and I never asked you what do you think about having pups, and it’s the hormones, just hit me all of sudden and I felt too much.” Body still locked up with each other, he looks at his mate.

“I love pups,” a kiss to his nose, “I love watching you around pups,” a kiss to his right cheek, “I would love to see you having our pups,” a kiss to his left cheek, “and I know you would give our pups so much love,” a kiss to his forehead, “it would makes you happy, and I love seeing you happy.” A kiss to his lips.

Doyoung blinked for a moment, and then he groaned. “You are such a sap. I hate you.”

A deep laugh rumbles through his chest, “I know, I love you too sweetheart.” He grips Doyoung’s small waist and slipped out of him when the knot died down, flipped over now hovering above his omega, he says “now it’s dinner time, and I believe you promise me that I could eat you out.”

He kisses Doyoung’s navel, down to the tip of his cock which twitched in response. He gasps as Jaehyun licked his perineum and teasingly to his hole. His own slick mixed with Jaehyun’s cum dripping out from his hole, the view is so obscene but Jaehyun loves it, because he knows he is the one who can make Doyoung like this. The way his mate spread out naked on their bed, truly debauched and surrounded by the afterglow.

“My hole is just right there, make yourself at home.”

He crawled up and hooked Doyoung’s leg over his shoulders, looking up at him with dark intent. “Beautiful, my mate.” He whispered into his skin and Doyoung shuddered. Jaehyun inhaled deeply and moaned. “You smell so fucking good.”

Jaehyun sticking two fingers inside Doyoung’s sore, puffy hole, sucking him in. Watches as his cum tries to trickle out from Doyoung’s asshole, collecting it with his fingers and put it back in. Trying to keep his overflowing seeds inside Doyoung.

Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s hot breath ghosting over his rim and he panted, trembeling. When he licked a soft stripe up his center, tasting his wetness, the omega keened and Jaehyun let out a moan under him. “Hmm.. You taste delicious, indeed.”

Doyoung’s cock jerked up to slap his belly because of the oversensitivity, getting hard again, precome dripping steadily from the tip, pooling on his stomach as Jaehyun went back to work, lapping softly and then more firmly, teasing his tongue at the rim. When he pressed the tip inside, his body opened right up and accepted it.

“Think you could come again?”

Doyoung nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

Diving deep, Jaehyun grip Doyoung thighs that sure it would leave bruises later and lapping at his pinkish red hole, sucking and slurping like he is starving. The sound should have been obscene, but Doyoung doesn’t mind at all. His hands gripping Jaehyun’s hair to steady himself.

Jaehyun panted, “Hmm, you’re like faucet down here baby. So much slick, such a whore for me."

Doyoung is shaking now, rivulets of slick running down and Jaehyun chases it with his tongue. Hot shocks of pleasure curling at the base of his spine. “J-Jae, I’m going- I’m going to-”

“That’s right, come on me. So fucking beautiful, so good for me, my Doyoungie.”

Moaning so loud, he spurts out white hot cum from his cock to his chest and all over Jaehyun face.

Doyoung’s thumbs swipes the cum that left on Jaehyun’s face to clean it up. Jaehyun holds Doyoung closer as his omega reaches out his hands in silent plea and starts kissing the latter. Gently, he rolls them both over, so that Doyoung is lying atop his chest, and tugs the covers over them. The alpha winds his arms around Doyoung, runs his hands down his back, hold him close. Doyoung relaxes into it, tucking his head in against Jaehyun’s neck.

“So, now you’ve learned huh?” Doyoung asked, drawing circles on Jaehyun’s chest with his fingers. Eyes hazy with a sudden lethargy.

Jaehyun chuckles, “Of course, I know you love taking control when I’m in my subspace.”

Doyoung hummed, “I do. Thank you Jaehyunie.”

“I love it too, and I love you.”

“I know, you’re perfect. I love you too.” He whispered, and Jaehyun smiled.

Wrapped in Jaehyun’s arms, it doesn’t take Doyoung long to fall asleep. The alpha follows suit not much later, the two happily tangled together in a mess of limbs. They know their relationship may not be like the traditional alpha omega, but they always have each other and they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. apologize for any mispelling or gramatical errors.  
> say hi to me on twitter @cosmochiatto!^^


End file.
